Vestige Pact (Pixie1001)
=Vestige Pact Hexblade= You have forged a pact with the deceased remanets of powerful entities of ages past. Drawing upon these specks of power, you harness their power into a deadly pact blade, your limitless arcane magics varying between which super being you choose to embody. See Hexblades in Heroes of Forgotten Kingdoms to use this warlock pact. Vestige Pact Reward- You gain a bonus to damage rolls with all your warlock powers equal to your Wisdom modifier. You gain an additional +2 bonus at 5th level, a +4 bonus at 15th level and a +6 25th level. Pact Boon- Your pact boon depends on your current Vestige choice, your boon will determine what benefits you gain when you kill an enemy or an enemy creature adjacent to you is killed and what benefits your ‘Vestige Strike’ grants. You may change your Vestige after a short or extended rest or after using certain powers. Vestiges Land’s Soul-''' Your pact boon gives you Resist 10 Fire, Lighting, Thunder, Radiant, Cold or Poison damage until the end of your next turn. Your ‘Vestige Strike’ and ‘Vestige Reckoning’ powers inflict damage of Fire, Lighting, Thunder, Radiant, Cold or Poison and you inflict +3 damage against creature who are vulnerable to the type of damage you hit them with. 'Zutwa-' Your pact boon allows you to knock one enemy creature within 5 squares of you prone. Your ‘Vestige Strike’ and ‘Vestige Reckoning’ powers grant you a +3 bonus to attack if they are used on creatures that are closer to you than your allies. 'King Elidyr-' Your pact boon allows you or a nearby ally to be healed for a number of hit points equal to your charisma modifier or to roll a saving throw. You and one adjacent ally gain a +2 bonus to defence if you hit an enemy with your ‘Vestige Strike’ and ‘Vestige Reckoning’ powers. 'Amaan-' Your pact boon allows you to swap places with an ally within 5 squares of you. Your ‘Vestige Strike’ and ‘Vestige Reckoning’ powers allows you to target a creature within 5 squares of you and teleport them into a square adjacent, you may then hit them with your attack. Level 1: Vestige Pact Boon (Hexblade) Level 1: Vestige Pact Blade The Staff of Blaster Eons is weapon formed from the slain souls of your Vestiges, called forth from barren winds of ancient sands, this spiked black iron rod spirals up from your hand, its every thrust guided by the deceased forces of your vestiges and its very presence shielding you with their infinite power. Wielding this weapon allows you to use the ‘Vestige Reckoning’ and ‘Vestige Strike’ powers. '''Weapon Category: One handed military melee weapon Weapon Group: Spear Proficiency Bonus: +3 Damage: 1D8 Weapon Property: Defensive Level 7: Vestige Pact Weapon Retribution =New Warlock Powers= These powers may be taken by any warlock but are specifically intended for hexblade warlocks of the Vestige pact. In addition some of these powers may only be taken by Vestige pact hexblade warlocks due to the nature of their effect. Level 2: Utility Power